Great Day to Propose
by Sindel
Summary: Bison is trying to propose to Chun Li(yup,Chun Li)but is interrupted by several things......


Yes, yes I know, gotta finsh the other stories! But I want this story to be up! It's very oringal, trust me.

Disclaimer: If I owned Street Fighter, I would put this in the games.

It was a quiet, calm day when all the birds chirped and the flowers were blooming. Not a single cloud was in the clear, perfect sky and the sun was shining at it's fullest. Everyone looked happy and seemed happy.

Except Bison.

Bison paced around anxiously. He was in a park waiting for his beloved to come. He wrote her a note in his best handwriting and in the most sincere and poetric form he could think of (and find, of course. Does he look like the poetic kind to you?)

"Chun Li's is late." he muttered to himself. He fingered the object in his pocket. He was unsure of how he was gonna do it. After all, he sorta 'tossed' her father off a thirty-story buliding, breaking his spine and possibly leaving him in pain for several hours before he died. Then, an old lady spilled rotten milk all over the body, then the dog went to the bathroom on him, but still, it was Fate!

He sat down on the bench. He swallowed hard and stared at the ground. He loved her so much and he knew she loved him even through she didn't know it yet. Bison wanted this to be perfect....

But this is a fanfic. It just wouldn't be fun if it was perfect.

"HI!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed in Bison's ear. Bison nearly went deaf. He jumped up and pulled out......Sakura.

Sakura grinned and screamed,"WHATCHA DOING, BISON? AREN'T YOU SUPOSED TO BE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?" Bison dropped her and held his ears.

"Christ, woman! Don't attract attention to me, you idiot! Why are you yelling!?" He hissed at her, trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

"WELL, DAN BETTED THAT I COULDN'T KEEP YELLING FOR A WEEK AND TODAY IS TUESDAY! SO I GOTTA KEEP IT UP FOR 4 MORE DAYS!" Sakura shrieked, nearly making Bison lose his balance. (yeah, it's that loud.)

"Shut up and go away! I'm meeting someone here today, so you better fk off or else!" Bison snarled. Sakura leaped up and started hopping on one foot.

"WHY ARE YOU MEETING THEM HERE?! THIS A ROMATIC PLACE WHERE COUPLES GET TOGETHER!" Sakura asked, and then stopped. She gasped.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE IN LOVE!!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE A MOVE OR SOMETHING! WHO IS IT, BISON?! TELL ME!" Sakura screamed gleefully, pointing at him. Bison briefly wondered just why he never killed her in the Alpha tournments.

"TELL ME, I CAN KEEP A SECRET! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Sakura begged, her face turning blue. Bison winced.

"I'm not telling you so go away! You'll ruin it!" Bison snapped. Sakura pouted.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME, BISON! TELL ME!" Sakura yelled stubbornly. Bison made a metal note to get some Advil after this.....

"Sakura, if I tell you, will you promise leave me alone?" Bison asked angerliy. Sakura nodded excitly and leaned closer.....

"I'm here......for absoulty no reason at all." Bison lied. Sakura became angry. "YOU LIAR! YOU'RE HERE FOR SOME REASON AND I KNOW IT!" she yelled angerliy. Bison grinned. "But you promised to leave me alone! So go!" he said and pointed in the other direction.

Sakura huffed and ran before saying,"I'LL FIND OUT BISON! MARK MY WORDS!" she yelled before disappearing. Bison sighed in relief.

"There is a god...." he muttered and sat down again. He wondered how the wedding was going to be. He already knew they were going to marry at his biggest mansion on a uncharted island in the Carribean and that Chun Li was going to get a white dress but where would they honeymoon? And should he invite everyone or just the high rank people?

While he was going through the plans one more time, yet another person showed up.

"Bison!" a voice called out angerliy. Bison looked up and saw Gulie, pissed as hell, coming straight toward him. He groaned. Not now.....he thought bitterly as he got up. Gulie walked right up to him and Bison stared down at him (he's pretty tall.)

"What?!" Bison snarled, angry that yet someone else was bothering him again on the day he was gonna propose to Chun Li. Gulie stared up at him and leered his eyes.

"You're going to pay for Charlie's death, Bison! It will be slow, painful and you will suffer!" Gulie threatened. Bison rolled his eyes.

"Can't this wait? I'm doing something right now!" Bison asked. "No way! You killed Charlie and you'll burn in hell for that!" Gulie snapped.

"Gulie, get the hell over it. I killed alot of people and only a handfull are btching about it! So get over it!" Bison said. Gulie glared at him. "No way! He was my best friend! You deserve to die!"

"Yeah, and so was that guy in New York, but you aren't complaining about him!" Bison snapped, irratated. Gulie looked shocked. "You killed Benny! He was my best in the third grade! YOU BTARD!!!" Gulie yelled. Bison sighs and shoots him in the gut, sending him across the park, unconious.

"Now where was I?" Bison said quietly to himself. He soon lost himself in daydreams of Chun Li. While he was imagining himself kissing her passionalty on the lips, he soon was pushed to the ground.

"What NOW?!" he cursed and got up. Then he saw his most hated rival....Geese Howard. He glared. "What the HELL do you want, Geese!? I'm busy here, so why don't you try to outdo that Rugal guy! I heard he's on tranquilizers so it might be real easy this time around!" Bison snarled. Geese narrowed his eyes.

"I want a rematch! That was no fair that you surpised me with that cheap Psycho Crusher! You didn't tell me that the fight started..." Geese whined. Bison rolled his eyes(I wonder how you can tell). He was getting real tired of this bullsht.....

"And you shouldn't have gotten the best fighting villian! I am so much better than you.....AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Bison said, slamming right into Geese and Geese fell right on Gulie, who was getting up and when Geese hit him, he fell right back to sleep.

Bison brushed himself off and frowned. Chun Li was ten mintues late (yeah, ten mintues.). He hoped she wasn't hurt or in trouble.....

He sat down again for the third time and yanked out a sketchbook and started drawing Chun Li. He sighed in content as he carefully drew her perfect face. She's so beautiful.....she must be mine! Bison thought happily to himself.

Bison looked up. It's too quiet.....yes, much too quiet....He put back the sketchbook and looked around suspiously....

"I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice screamed. Bison looked in horror. No, not.......SAKURA!

Sakura happily bounced. "BISON, I'M GONNA FIGURE OUT WHY YOU'RE HERE!!!! AND I BROUGHT ALONG HELP!!!" she screamed in delight. Bison growled.

Outta nowhere, Sakura pulls out a very confused Ryu, mouthing to Bison,"She dragged me along." Bison raised an eyebrow.

"RYU, TELL BISON TO TELL ME WHY HE'S HERE! OR ELSE YOU'LL BEAT HIM UP LIKE IN THOSE OTHER FIGHTS!" Sakura demanded, her eyes flashing. Ryu looked scared.

"Uhhhh....Bison, ermmmm...why are you...here?" Ryu asked in a little voice. Bison sighed. "I'm NOT telling you! Now go away, you nosey girl!!" Sakura growled in reply.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!! I WANNA KNOW!!! I WANNA KNOW, I WANNA KNOW, I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, kicking and throwing a tantrum. Ryu and Bison looked at her, then at each other, then at her.

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!"

"SHINKU HADOUKEN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, soaring through the sky until a little ding was heard. Ryu and Bison sighed in relief.

"I've been wanting to do that for years...." Ryu muttered to Bison. "And I just recently wanted to do that." Bison muttered back.

"So, just why exactly are you here anyway? Ken told me it was some spot that guys and girls meet for....some reason." Ryu asked, looking confused. Bison grinned, thank god for his clueless mind....

"Just here for a meeting....." Bison lied with a straight face. Ryu shrugged. "Okay." he said and walked away. Bison wiped the sweat off his face.

"What the hell-? Bison, what are you doing here?!" A voice said. Bison turned around and smiled.

A parody of loveliness erupted before his eyes as Chun Li stood before him. He straightened himself out and bowed. "Hello, Miss Xiang. How are you?" Bison asked polietly. Chun Li tapped her foot. "Are you the one who wrote me that note!? Christ, I thought it was Ryu! Now, I see I wasted my time....." she was about to turn around before Bison grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Chun Li..." He said as Chun Li turned around. She looked so confused as he got on one knee (yep, the old fasioned way) and opened the box.

It held a beautiful ring with a huge-I mean HUGE-diamond with a pure gold band (you could fetch a real good price for that ring). Chun Li looked down at the ring, her mouth gaping. Bison stumbled for the right words.

"Chun Li, would...would you marry me?" Bison asked hopefully.

Chun Li stared at him. "Are you serious? I thought we were enemies!" She asked. Bison smiled.

"Chun Li, I love you so much. When I first saw you, I knew we were meant to be....." he trailed off.

"Bison....I-I don't know what to say..." Chun Li stuttered. Bison got up.

"Just say yes...." Bison said as he was leaning over to kiss her.

"Bison...no. I can't marry you." Chun Li said quietly. Bison's head was pulled back abruptly. "Wh-what?" Bison asked.

"I'm really sorry Bison, just that...well, you sorta killed my dad..." She trailed off arkwardly. Bison looked thoughtful.

"Well, I didn't think I would have to resort to this but Chun Li, I really do love you." Bison said as he took out a needle and gave her a shot, knocking her out.

"Time to go home, Chun Li...." He whispered softly in her ear as he pressed a button to call his jet....

Soon, he arrived at his mansion and gently put Chun Li in his bed. She was sound asleep and he sat back, watching her sleep.....

Well, that's it! Told ya it was a oringal! Please review and no flames!


End file.
